


Forestry C (Long version)

by QuissberryWriter



Series: Forestry C [2]
Category: The Battle of Polytopia (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuissberryWriter/pseuds/QuissberryWriter
Summary: For a art competition in an Polytopia art server. The prompt was "Forestry". Long version. I submitted the short version. This is a fan fiction of Midjiwan's popular game, The Battle of Polytopia.Blurb: Ickdon meets with an ∑∫ỹriȱŋ man but things aren't what Ickdon have thought...May contain punching, death,  and off-screen bloodThe violence isn't really visually descriptive at all, don't worryCredit to Midjiwan for tribes names etc.
Series: Forestry C [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876963
Comments: 1





	Forestry C (Long version)

**Author's Note:**

> For a art competition in an Polytopia art server. The prompt was "Forestry". Long version. I submitted (and prefer) the short version. Go to https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866376 to see the short version.

Ickdon graduated from Polytopia’s Werania School of Forestry two years ago, and he didn’t regret a thing. His degree gave him a job in one of the many Wedon’s lumber huts. At first, it was a difficult job, but it promoted him to senior forest chopper. Ickdon made an excellent fortune. He loved his job; he had a passion about it. It was good.

Today, it was his day-off, and he planned to stay at his cosy cabin all day. At his front desk, Ickdon picked up the daily newspaper. He usually skimmed through the newspaper. Today’s newpaper was different. The front reads, “Peace with the Barbarian Tribe?”. Lured by the hook, Ickdon immediately read the newspaper. It has seemed like the “barbarian tribe” has done peace negotiation with the Hoodrick’s Diplomacy Office. He felt a refreshing relief. He knew the tribe already was suspected to be peaceful, but it was nice to know they wanted peace. It was important to him because Ickdon lived on the border with this unknown tribe.

Speaking of the unknown tribe, Ickdon was scheduled to meet one in the morning. Apparently, they wanted to understand the culture of the Hoodrick. Ickdon gladly accepted the appointment as he was interested in meeting a foreigner. He looked at his wooden clock. Thirty more minutes. In that time, he can finish his cup of quissberry tea. 

Ickdon drank the tea, admiring its taste and smell. He looked up at a painting that he bought from the street one day. Ickdon liked it. Then suddenly, he heard his doorbell ring.

“Come in,” Ickdon shouted, as he turned his chair to the door. The visitor must have arrived earlier than expected.

The door opened, revealing a young man. His hair was blue and his red gem on his head glowed. He wore a pink cloak. He saw Ickdon and said with a strange accent, “Who are you?”

“My name is Ickdon, son of Theobergo, nice to meet you!”

“My name is Esquire Eeph and honour to meet you, Ickdon, I’m scout of the ∑∫ỹriȱŋ tribe. My mission is to learn more of unknown lands and find what lies here. I have heard that you’re a well knowledge person in the town so that why I am visiting you today: to learn more of your tribe,”

“Hello Eeph, welcome to our tribe. So take a seat,” Ickdon said, pointing to a chair in front of his desk. As Eeph sat down on the chair, Ickdon said, “Do you want a cup of tea?” Ickdon asked.

“Yes!” Eeph said, interested, “What kind of tea?”

“We have quissberry tea, of course, but I also still have some banoo leaf tea from my visit from Kickoo,”

“I will take quissberry tea,”

As Ickdon stood up to make the quissberry tea, he looked up to Eeph again. Eeph was examining the room before he went back to his notepad. The notepad was filled with sketches of Ickdon’s house, each was very detailed. There was even a sketch of his painting. Ickdon doesn’t mind Eeph drawing his house, but Eeph also looked unpleasant. Did Ickdon done something wrong? Maybe the cup of tea will help.

When Ickdon finished, he gave the cup of tea to Eeph. Eeph looked at the tea before asking, “What this is made of?”

“Quissberry and water?” Ickdon replied, confused. Eeph smelled it before taking a short sip. He put the cup down.

Eeph didn’t look like he liked it. Ickdon wanted Eeph to be happy, but he was not sure how. Maybe he can explain what quissberries are. “Quissberries are red berries we commonly eat in the Hoodrick tribe. You should eat some,”

“No, I’m not hungry at the moment,” Eeph said, shaking his head, “We need back at work,”

Ickdon remembered Eeph here to work, not enjoy tea. Eeph continued, “How does the Hoodrick government system work?”

“We have a great and wonderful king who we obey,” Ickdon said, “Our king is very kind but powerful. Our king knows the best decisions for our tribe,”

“You must really like your king. In our tribe, we have tribe leaders make our decisions. Is your king secured in his position as king?” Eeph asked, turning another page in his notepad.

“Oh, many people have tried to overthrow him but no one can,” Ickdon explained, “He has a third eye behind his head to see upcoming enemies,” Ickdon said, “Some people don’t believe it but it’s true,”

Eeph started writing in his notepad. Ickdon curiously took a little peek, seeing symbols that he doesn’t understand. Eeph then said, “Next, what’s the geography here in the Hoodrick tribe?”

“Our home is filled with maple trees and hooxes, we have a lot of forests,”

“In fact, I have visited the forest outside your territories. It’s wonderful right?” Eeph said, “The trees are bright and colourful, the sounds of the breeze, isn’t nature just nice? Animals give life to the plants and the plants feed us. ”

“Yeah, right,” Ickdon said. To be honest, he never really enjoyed nature. He doesn’t think much of nature. Nature is only a resource to harvest for him.

“I saw a hooxe last night, it was strong and delightful, I saw a lot of potential in that animal. But that’s off-topic. Let’s talk about your tribe’s economy,” he said, “What is your occupation?”

“I chop down trees for a living,” Ickdon said. Eeph looked at him strangely. Maybe it’s something with his nature obsession. He should change the subject. “We use the wood to build the homes for the starving refugees from the corrupt Bardur tribe. It’s quite unfortunate for the Bardur people, but we’re trying the hardest to make them happy,”

Eeph stared at him the moment before he took his notepad back under his cloak and stood up. He said, “I’m finished for today, thank you for the info,”. Ickdon was glad it was over. As Ickdon walked to open the door for Eeph, his mind felt refreshed. What an experience. Then suddenly, Eeph punched Ickdon in the head.

Ickdon shouted, “What tha-”. Eeph punched him again, this time at his nose. Then again. Ickdon tried to fight back, but his head was too dizzy. Eeph pushed him to the floor and kicked Ickdon.

“Mercy! I beg for mercy!” Ickdon cried on his knees, “I shall do everything to be alive, I swear!”

“You know what? I don’t care,” Eeph shouted, “You chop down trees; that’s a sin! Go to hell!”. He held his fist up. As Ickdon screamed, Eeph repeatedly punched mercilessly into Ickdon’s head until the skull cracked. Eeph grabbed Ickdon’s throat and choked it. “Die,” Eeph sneered. He pulled his knife from his cloak...

When Ickdon was dead, Eeph left the room, leaving Ickdon’s dead body to rot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsatisfied of the work, mostly in the middle section but I think it's okay. I did not submit this version.


End file.
